Frozen Love
by Heart101
Summary: Kinara is no ordinary princess, but one with pure heart and ice powers. Soon she'll know that she has a quest of friendship, siblings, and true love. And it starts when she meet a certain person in the Truffula Valley. Update: Let The Quest Begin
1. Ice of Pure Heart

Hello I'm Heart101 and this is my first story i ever made in the life and I hope I would get good reviews from this story.

I do not own any of the "_The Lorax"_ characters _"Illumination Entertainment" do _

but I do own the OC's in this story.

Chapter 1: Ice of Pure Heart

* * *

In a kingdom called Florabelle and inside the Florabelle castle, a 4 year old girl named Ella walked in her parent's bedroom with her father King John as a sound of a baby crying is heard is in there.

The queen,Melissa was holding her newborn daughter who is wrapped in a pink blanket,smiling happily as the family was expecting for their newborn daughter and princess to came to the new world.

Ella climbed the bed to see her new baby baby stopped crying and saw cooed and giggling as if she already knew who she was.

"Hello little baby sister." said Ella happily as she always wanted a little sister and was excited when her parents told her about the looked her mom. "What's her name mommy?!"

"Kinara Rose Heartling" said her mother gently.

"Tomorrow Ella,We will have celebration for this wonderful time" said John cheerly.

"YAY" yelled Ella happily.

"Shhh" Melissa shused her daughter so she won't disturbed her baby sister who fall asleep.

Ella covered her mouth "Sorry."

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, the whole kingdom was excited and prepared for the celebration for the new princess. From dukes,duchess, and commanders, they all went to the Florabelle castle where the halls are decorated with pink streamers, balloons, and banners saying it a girl. The guest was talking in the ballroom until a trumpet sound filled the room.

"Ladies and gentlemans" said the guard "I present to you King and Queen of Florabelle" The king and queen walked in the ballroom and everyone cheered. Baby Kinara was in the queen's arm and Ella was holding her father's hand. As they approach the throne, Melissa sat Kinara down in her baby carriage and Ella in her father's lap.

As the party went on until the evening, The guests give gifts to the baby. "Thank you all for these wonderful gifts for the daughters." said John pointing to the large piles of gift.

"What about our gift, honey?" asked Melissa smiling sweetly at Kinara and Ella who also smiling at her.

Smiling, the king bring a blue box with a pink bow to the baby carriage and unwrapped for her. He pulled out a fairy doll that have black hair,blue button eyes, wear a blue dress with wings and a golden crown. He handed to the baby and she immediately grabbed it as she love it very much. The crowd aww'd.

"Can I hold her mommy?" asked Ella. Melissa agreed and handed Kinara to Ella "Mind her head." Ella carefully hold Kinara, Kinara smile at her big sister and the crowd aww'd again for this sweet moment.

Ella handed Kinara back to Melissa and she put her back in the baby carriage. Before everyone could leave a strange blue glow flew into the room and landed near the thrones as it stopped glowing a woman with dragonfly wings. She has blue skin like she was frozen for a hundred year, long white hair, blue eyes, wear a dress and cape with a hood that look like it's made out of ice and ice shoes. She was Eira the snow fairy.

Everyone in the room was surprised and shocked as she was one of the 6 fairies princess that give gifts to newborn who will become important but everyone know about her because she was the youngest of the fairies. She approach the King and Queen "Your Mastery, Please excuse me for my rude arrival but I am here to give my gift to the child."

"It's okay, it just that we're surprised to see a fairy of ice. Please feel welcome." said the king kindly.

"After all your one of sisters were the one who give our Ella the star of wisdom." said Melissa remembering when one of the fairies gave Ella a gift.

"Very well,Your Mastery but there is a side effects of my gift." warned Eira. The King and Queen looked at each other worried on what side effect do her gift have.

"Since I'm an snow fairy and all my powers are ice and snow, my gift will give her the power of ice and snow." said Eria

John and Melissa gasp in shock and frighted what if something terrible happened to Kinara with her powers or what if she didn't control it?

"But her powers can controlled by love of the people around her and family" Eria reasuured "So please may I ?"

"The King and Queen looked back at each other and decided if love help controlled her powers, then they'll be there to help her control them. They said "Yes"

Eria nodded and approach the baby carriage. With a wave of her hand a blue glow hoved over the baby. "Little princess, with joy and kindess from the start, you will have ice of pure heart". Eria as the glow stop and a part of Kinara's hair turned white showing that she has ice powers now.

Kinara fell asleep after that. Her parents and sister smile. "But be careful !" warned Eria "Because never let fear get into her for fear makes her uncontrollable to her powers" Eria faded away.

After that, the guests leave back to their homes and the family went back to bed. Kinara sleeping in her parent's room peacefully as the moon glowed through the room.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, what will happened next?

I hoped you all enjoy the chapter and sorry if there's any grammar mistake and sent some good review about this. This is my first story.

Bye everyone

Story rewritten and import.


	2. Summer and Smiles

Hi again. It's me Heart101 again. I see I got 1 review and that's one because I know some people read Dr Seuss fanfiction. Here is the second chapter of Frozen

Chapter 2:Summer and Smiles

* * *

_Twenty years later:_ Florabelle was preparing for The Annual Summer Ball at the castle. Stands full with foods, books, jewelry, and flowers were set, Jesters perform all kind of tricks, and bakers baked desserts, cakes, and tarts for the special occasion.

Inside the castle, a room that consisted of a large, fancy sky blue bedroom with light sky blue carpet that covered the floor; in the middle is a ivory table with a bouquet of different kind of flowers in a vase and a crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling. A ivory hairdresser with a matching wooden chair that contained a box of jewelry and drawers filled with brushes and combs. In the side of the room is bookshelf that was filled with books of fairy tales, myth, folktales, and other genre, in the other side of the room is a closet filled with beautiful dress and gowns, and next to it was a white changing screen with floral printing on it and a full body mirror, on a desk are papers, drawing pads, and pencil, next to it was some fabrics on the floor, and some mannequin ,there a big canopy bed with beautiful silk sky blue curtains that surrounded the four corners of the bed with white fluffy pillows and light sky blue blanket with sky blue hearts designs on it, then there was a balcony window door that led to the balcony. It's the bedroom of Princess Kinara.

In the bed was Kinara sleeping peacefully with her pet friend, a duck Minty and a brown mouse Jewel wide awake. Kinara found them in the garden when she was 12 and keep them and took care of them. She learn to talk to them and other animals. Minty and Jewel tried to wake her up but she wouldn't get up as she was a heavy sleeper. Minty had a sinister and humorous idea, She whisper it to Jewel and she smile sinisterly. Suddenly, BOOM, both of them jumped on Kinara and begin to tickle her.

Kinara, letting a shriek of laughter as she jerked awake " Wh-wh- wh- whhhhhat? Hahahahahahahaha! S-s-s-s-sStop t-t-t-t-ticklin meeeee y-y-y-yyou Guys!" They stopped. Kinara panting from all that laughing and fell back on the bed and glare playfully at them. "That was totally uncall for!"

Minty and Jewel looked innocently at Kinara and smirks. Kinara laugh and got out of bed, she opened the window and let the morning sunshine filled the bedroom. "Good morning, sunshine." Smiling then she looked at the calendar and saw that it was Summer Ball day. "It's Summer Ball Day" Kinara excited for the ball. She run to her closet and pick a yellow sundress with a pink rose brooch and white shoes. she also put on one small white glove on her left hand to cover one of her powers. She run to her changing screen and was dressed in the sundress. "What do you guys think? Too much?" Minty and Jewel looked at each other and shooked their head. "You right. Too little." She put a yellow sunhat with pink flowers and a light blue ribbon on it, looked at the full body mirror, and was pleased. "Perfect." Kinara give her pink satchel, put her drawing pad,pencil,a spare glove,and Minty and Jewel in it, and left her room. The castle is so big, you need a guide to lead you out of here.

She made her way to the dining room In the dining room was her mother, her father, and Ella eating breakfast . Good morning, everybody." "Good morning Kinara." Kinara sat next to Ella, Ella looked at Kinara's sundress and sunhat " What's with the fancy getup?" asked Ella. "Oh this, well I always wear something fancy when the start of summer comes." nervously, Kinara had a secret that she been hiding from her family for five years. "So mom, dad, what time do the Summer Ball starts?"

"At 7 pm" explained her parents. "Okay, after breakfast I'm going to the stable to feed Applejack and taking him with me to the garden ." said Kinara

"Okay. but make sure you get back for the ball and ready. "Oh, and make sure Applejack doesn't eat the apples trees like last time" said John

They don't want Kinara to miss the ball as it's the most important celebration next to the Winter Gala, Spring Festival, Fall Ball, and the Grand Gala. They also don't want Applejack eating the apple trees that had just to be replanted "I promise I'll be back by there and ready." said Kinara

"Do you know what are going to wear to represent for summer like the dress you're wearing, sis?" asked Ella because Kinara always seem to have dresses that represent by the balls they have and she had no idea where she get them from. "No, but I'm thinking of it." Kinara been designing dresses for the occasions and make dresses for Ella when she don't have anything to wear.

* * *

After breakfast, Kinara went to the royal stable, she went to her trusting noble reindeer Applejack. Applejack was just a baby when she was given him as a gift by her parents for her 3th birthday, she called him Applejack because of he likes apples. "Here you go boy, apples for breakfast. Kinara brought a small barrel of apples in front of him. He nuzzled at his owner for he love her just as much as she loved him. "Well Applejack, today's the Summer Ball and I'm so excited." The Summer Ball is her favorite celebration beside the Winter Gala. She let Applejack out of his stable.

Kinara went to the royal garden where she plants beautiful flowers and visit every day to meet her animals friends. She said hello to the animals as they know her very much and loved her. Making sure Minty and Jewel are still in her satchel, and that the coast is clear from guards and gardeners, she created a door of ice on the wall that led to the outside of the kingdom and walked out. She realized when she was 5 years old not only does she had the power of ice and snow but but she can make stuff out of ice. When she was 15, she was in the garden wondering will she ever get to see the outside of the walls and gates, since her parents closed the gates. she accidentally created a door on the garden wall that led her to the kingdom. Everyday she created a door on the castle wall and visited the kingdom. She walked out of the door and make it door disappeared for no suspicious. She was amazed to see the town filled with stands, decorations, and performers. "I can't believe we're here." "This is sure to be the best day ever!" She walked down the street and said hi to everyone she walk by for everyone know her but only as Sunni Bell, the name she made up to hide her identity. They also knew she had ice powers too.

**My name is Sunni Bell (Hello!)**

**And I am here to say (How ya doing)**

**I'm gonna help you smiles and gotta brighten up your day.**

A couple are blinded a rays of the sun and making it hard to enjoy themselves until Kinara put an umbrella underneath them. They were grateful for her kindness.

Kinara see two kids sitting on the sidewalk looking sad.

**It doesn't matter how (What's up)**

**Did you get sad or blue (Hi there)**

**Cause cheering up my friends and just what Sunni here to do**

Kinara made ice on the sidewalk and skate down with the kids on her back. They smile happily and cheered, then Kinara slided off a ramp and fell into a hay ride. The driver happily start the ride for her and the kids and drove down the road.

**Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile.**

**Yes I do**

**It fills my heart with sunshine all the while**

**Yes It does **

**Cause you really need's a smile, smile, smile**

**To fill your day bright**

Kinara jumped out of the wagon and went to a playground, and play jump rope with the childrens.

**I love to see you grin (Awesome!)**

**I love to see you beam (Rock out)**

**The happiness in your mouth is always in my dreams (Fist pump)**

Then Kinara see a little girl looking sad that she can't jump rope and Kinara walks to her.

**But if you're sad and worried and you make a sadful frown **

Kinara put the girl on her back and jump rope with her. The girl smiled happily

**Let me work my heart and do my best to help turn your sad frown upside down**

**'Cause i love see your face grin, grin, grin**

**Yes I do**

Kinara and Applejack walks to a farm and a farmer struggling to paint his barn. She thinks and has an idea, grabbed some paintbrushes and so did Applejack with his mouth.

**Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin**

**Just give yourself a joyful grin, grin, grin**

**And your heart is filled with cheer **

They painted the barn red with a painting him, the barn animals, and the fields . He appreciated their good work.

**It's true some days are dark and** **loney**

**And maybe you feel sad**

**But someone will be there to show you that it isn't that bad**

**Cause there's one thing that make me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile **

**And that's when I help the people and give them smiles.**

**I really am so happy**

**You all are fill with glee**

**I help make a smile I help give a smile**

**And that's so special to me**

Kinara skipped with the people following her.

**'Cause I love to see your face beam, beam, beam**

**Yes I do**

**Tell what can I say to**

**To me you say that I do**

**It makes me happy when you beam,beam,beam**

**Yes it was always make my day**

Applejack grabbed Kinara and sat her on him as some drummers and the people follow them.

**Come on everybody smile, smile, smile **

**Let me fill your heart with sunshine, sunshine**

**All you really need's a smile, smile, smile**

**To fill up your day**

**[Choir and Kinara]**

**Come on everybody smile, smile, smile**

**Let me fill your heart with sunshine, sunshine**

**All you really need's a smile, smile, smile**

**To fill up your day**

Kinara jumped out of Applejack and landed near the crowd

**Yes gift from you and me ([Choir]**

**Come on everybody smile, smile, smile,)**

**It's a smile that what is important**

**(Let me fill your heart with sunshine, sunshine,)**

**To be happy as you can be (All you need's a smile, smile, smile, smile;**

**To fill up your day)**

**[Choir and Kinara]**

**Smile, smile,smile smile,smile**

Kinara spin around making snowflakes appeared out her one hand with whole crowd around her.

**Come on and smile**

**Come on and smile**

* * *

**Well, That the end of second chapter. I hope you enjoy it and be prepare for the third chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome and they make me Smile.**

**"The Smile Song" of Daniel Ingram from "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. I kinda change a few lyrics**

**Please pardon for the spelling mistakes**


	3. Bumps and Dresses

hey there I see I got a least three review but that still give me smiles and that I'm get some views. So here's the third chapter. Get ready for humor and excitement. Sorry, but Kinara meeting Onceler is kinda gotta be a little longer. But it will come soon, Folks.

Chapter 3: Bumps and Dresses.

**I own the Ocs in this story.**

* * *

After going to stands, reading the books, watching performers perform marvelous tricks , and buying some treats, Kinara and Applejack sat down outside at a cafe they usually go to eat. Linda the owner of the cafe known Sunni, Applejack, and Minty very well since they came here. "Hi, Sunni" Linda greeted. "Hi, Linda." Kinara greeted back "What would you two like?" "The usual, please." answered Kinara. "The two slice mint pie with chocolate shaving and whipped cream and the strawberry cheesecake." asked Linda "Yes." Applejack nickering to Kinara "Oh, and the apple pie, please." "Coming right up." As Linda left Kinara took Minty out of her satchel but keep Jewel inside so her appearance in the cafe don't scare anybody. Kinara also took out her drawing pad and drew the design for her Summer Ball dress. Linda returned with their food "Here you go, Sunni." "Thanks Linda"

As Linda leaves to order other customers. Kinara give one of her slice of pie to Minty which is how she got her name for her love of mint, set Applejack's apple pie to him and put Jewel's strawberry cheesecake in her bag for Jewel to eat. "Ah, do you guy know what I love about summer?" As she ate her slice of pie and sighed "Everything!" exclaimed in happiness "I may have winter powers but I am still a summer girl in heart." Then Kinara looked at her Summer Ball dress design and thought about Ella. She wonder do Ella got anything to wear for the ball. She looked at the big clock and it's was 3:15. "The ball starts in 4 hours, which give me enough time to make my dress. Ella is my sister and best friend beside you guys, I simply must make a dress for her for the ball too." Kinara look around, trying to think for the perfect color and design for Ella ,and see a stand full with flowers and looked at the daisies and roses. "Oh, daisies and roses are Ella's favorite flowers they'll go perfect for her dress." Then she see a bouquet of pink flowers. "And pink for the color, Perfect." Kinara happy that she thought of the design for her sister dress "Don't you just love summer, Guys." She resumed eating.

A duke and his guards walked by the cafe and take a interested in Kinara, so they walked to her. When she saw the duke and his guards, she quickly placed her fork down on the plate and give a nervous grin. However, she have some whipped cream on her upper lip that makes it look like a mustache and she quickly wipe it off.

"Please excuse our interruption madame." The duke said in a royal like accent "I'm the duke of Ferriton. Me and my guards was on our way to the Florabelle castle and we just have to find out..."

"Where ever did you get the marvelous chapeau ?" asked one of the guard the same accent.

Kinara looked confused of what do they mean a chapeau "What, you mean my hat?" "Yes" answered the duke and the guard "Oh, this old thing? why it nothing just something I made." Kinara being modest.

"Why of course not, lovely hat made by a lovely woman is truly something." replied the duke "What's your name miss?

Kinara make sure she use her false name "Sunni Bell, mister?" she can't remember his name.

"Duke of Ferriton" said the duke. Kinara, Applejack, and Minty snickered, and the duke and his guard looked confused and annoyed "And what's so funny miss, steed, and duck?" asked the duke

"S-s-sorry, It just that it said like Ferret tongue ." explained Kinara hold her laughter back " Hmph, I never." said the duke annoyed then hear snickers from his guards and looked back, they quickly cleared their throat. "Well I think it's time we went on our way to the castle, don't you think gentlemen." "Yes, indeed." said the guards "Well farewell Miss Bell" said the duke as he and his guards walk away. Kinara and her friends continued eating.

* * *

After they were done, They went to a fabric store, where Kinara always been to get some fabrics for her dresses, bought the things she need for her and her sister dress for the Summer Ball, and left the store. They walked down the sidewalk "We must hurry back home before Mom and Dad get worried, I got everything I need for our dresses and still enough time to make them.

Then suddenly she bumps in someone with a white horse and one of her bags fell on his head "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir. "Are you okay?" Kinara apologizing to the man. he pulled the bag out of his head and revealing his handsome face to Kinara. He had slicked back golden blonde hair and brown eyes and was wearing a prince suit.

" I'm fine and it's okay, miss." said the prince in a charming voice "Yeah, but it was my fault. " said Kinara "I guess I was in a rush to get back home for before the Summer Ball that I didn't see you." as she pick up her bags "You're attending the Summer Ball too." asked the prince "Yes" answered back Kinara. He picked up one bag and examined "Hm, you're surely a girl with exquisite taste in styles." Kinara took the bag as he handed it to her "Oh, these are just the material for some dresses I'm making for me and my sister for the Summer Ball."

"Oh you're a designer? " asked the prince "Well kinda, I mean I make dresses and stuff for parties, balls, and people who need some ." "Fascinating" said the prince "Thank you" said Kinara then she looked at the big clock and it was 4:30 "Well, It was nice to meet you sir." said Kinara as she got on Applejack "Please, It's Prince Charles of Western Isles, miss" answered Charles "Sunni Bell" said Kinara as she left with Applejack.

* * *

Kinara looked around making sure no one was around and created the ice door. She went back to the garden and made the door disappeared. She take Applejack back to his stable and was about to walk in the castle when she remembered her bags, she decided to use her powers of telekinesis of ice to take the bags to her room on the balcony. After that, she walk to the castle, as she walk down the hall that led to her bedroom, she bumped to her mother. "Kinara, Thank goodness you're here." her father walked in "Kinara, we were worried about you when we didn't see you in the garden. said John worried about his Kinny.

"Sorry, I was in the Library reading fairy tales and folktale. I'm sorry I got you and Mom worried." Kinara feel terrible about lying to her parents but she was afraid they would be mad at her sneaking out of the gates.

"It's okay darling, what matter is that you're okay." said her mother gently as she and John care about Kinara very much.

Then John caught a scent in the air. "I say, what's is that scent I smell on you? " "Is that cotton candy? " He asked to Kinara confused about the smell of cotton candy on her.

Kinara wide eyed and came up with an explanation . "Yes, I sorta snuck some cotton candy from the kitchen." Kinara answered nervously "After all who doesn't love cotton candy like me, Dad, and Ella with mom's triple chocolate cookies we used to make."

John blushed and looked away embarrassed at the time when he, Kinara, and Ella used to sneak cookies when they were little and Melissa laugh at that memory. "Yes, I know I do." said John laughing too.

Kinara laugh at the happy memories they hads for years. "Well, I better go to my room, I haven't pick my dress yet bye." Kinara left the hallway and her parents left the hallway too.

Kinara entered her room and saw the bags she brought on the balcony and bought them in her room. "Okay, time to get ready." She take Minty and Jewel out of her satchel. She begin on her sister's dress.

* * *

_50 minute later _

"Hmm... I just don't feel that it's quite good enough yet, don't you guys think so?" asked Kinara as she made a pink ballgown on the dress form a few designs on it. Minty quaked to agreement and Jewel nodded in agreement "You're right. If it's for Ella, it needs to be perfect for her." Jewel ran to one of the fabric bag, take out a red ribbon, went to the flower bag and take out a daisy. " Yeah, a bow with a daisy for the bodice." agree Kinara as she made a bow and stick the daisy on it, and put it on the top. Minty grab a another ribbon that was white with red designs on it and a red bow "This for the waist" gluing the bow to the waist ribbon and wrapping it around the waist of the dress. Kinara grab a few daisies and wrapped them in a red bow "These for the sleeves" sewing them to the side of the top side. Jewel grabbed a few roses and daisies, and handed them to Kinara "A flower crown! Ella could definitely use a flower crown with it. Kinara tying the flowers in a long strong stem and put in the head of the dress form.

After they were finish, they admired the ballgown, it was a long, pink with a red bow with a daisy on the sweetheart bodice,daisies tied in a red bow for the sleeves, white ribbon with red designs and a red bow on the waist, a white ribbon on the bottom of the dress with red roses and daisies on it, and a flower crown with red roses and daisies. And to complete it, Kinara took out a pair of pink shoes and put red ribbons with a single daisy on them.

"This will show Ella how much I want to makes this the best night for her." Kinara said smiling and Minty and Jewel smile too. "We just need to get it to her room" Kinara tried to pick it up but the dress form was too heavy. "I think I'm gonna have to use my powers." Minty and Jewel nodded in a agreement.

First Kinara made sure no one was around then Kinara use her telekinesis to carry the dress form to Ella's bedroom that was down the hall where her room was.

* * *

Ella's bedroom, It was a large light pink room, a white marble table with red roses and daisies on a vase in the middle of the room, a crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling, a white marble hairdresser with a bow of jewelry and a drawer with brushes and combs, next to the hairdresser, a fully body mirror and a light pink changing screen with dark pink stars, a bookshelf that consisted Ella's favorite stories, a canopy bed with light pink blanket with dark pink stars and white fluffy pillows, and a balcony door that led to the balcony.

Ella was running back and forward panicking on that she's don't know what to wear for the ball. She took out a lavender puffy dress. "What do you think, Sapphire? " Ella asked her pet cat, Sapphire who was lying on the bed, a white cat with a pink bow around her neck and blue eyes like sapphire. Sapphire shook her head. "Oh, you're right, too puffy. Ella grumbled in hopelessness and fell down on the bed. "It's hopeless Sapphire, I tried a least 100 of my dresses and none of them are perfect for the ball. Ella pulled the blanket over her head, she always hide in her covers when she upset. Sapphire walks to her owner and comfort her. Ella gave her a small smile. "Thank, Sapphire. Happy that her companion is always there for her like her parents and Kinara.

A knock rings into the room. "Who's that? " Ella wondered as she walk to the door and opened it, there she see a beautiful ballgown and Kinara standing to it with a huge smile on her face. "SURPRISE!" Ella gasped and fainted at the surprising shock of her life.

Kinara looked at her, Sapphire walk to Ella and looked at her too. She and Kinara looked at each other. "You think she was in too much of a shock? " Sapphire meowed in agree. Kinara looked at Ella again and told Sapphire. "Sapphire, try using your tail to wake her up."

Sapphire wiggle her fuzzy tail to Ella's nose and Ella sneezed herself awake. "Hi again" Kinara said with a smile on her face as Ella fully woke up.

Ella stood up and looked at the dress again and Kinara. "W-what is this?... did you?... how do you?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Listen to her, Sapphire. She's so surprise she can barely talk." said Kinara to Sapphire.

"What I'm trying to say is, what's this ?" asked Ella so shocked.

"I had a feeling you couldn't find anything to wear for the ball, so I got you one." replied Kinara as she bought it in her room.

Ella looked at the details. Kinara smile and explain "I knew roses and daisies are your favorite flowers, and pink as your favorite color. " Ella looked back at Kinara with her mouth open wide. "So, what do think ? " asked Kinara waiting for her response.

"Kinara, it's so..." said Ella barely, Kinara's smile went down a little and worried she didn't like it " so..." Kinara looked down at the floor sad. "So me, It's the perfect dress for the ball, I love it! " Ella cheered as she hugged Kinara. Kinara sighed in relief and happiness that she love it. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you said that." as she hugged her sister back.

Then Ella's hug got tight and Kinara was turning blue "How can I ever repay you?" asked Ella, still hugging her. "Stop trying to break me in half." said Kinara barely breathing.

"Deal!" said Ella letting go of Kinara

* * *

That's chapter 3 everyone. I hope you enjoyed it and had a pleasant day.

Bye and leave some reviews the good ones.

Please pardon for the grammar mistakes.


	4. The Big Night pt 1

Welcome again It's Heart101 again here with the chapter 4.

I'm sorry if I took too long with this chapter but like every writer I had things to do. Enjoy

Chapter 4 : The Big Night pt 1

* * *

At 6:50, Kinara made her gown. It was a white sweetheart bodice with sky blue fabric on the side and back, a pink rose brooch on the top of the bodice, a pink and white lacing on the waist, pink rose tied in a wrap for the sleeves, the long flowing skirt was sky blue and had pink flower on the bottom, the back of the skirt a white bow, and sky blue shoes with pink leaves that looked like forest branches.

"Perfect !" Kinara ran to her changing screen and changed to her ballgown then she was to her hairdresser. Minty, Jewel, and a few of her bird friends went to her and help her get ready. The birds brush her hair and style it, Minty wrapped a white cloth with pink flower around her arms, Jewel climbed on her shoulder on put a pair of blue diamond earring on each of her ear, while Kinara made her flower accessory, a pink flower with leaves, and placed it on her hair when the birds were done. Then she sprayed a little perfume on her

After they were done, Kinara went to the fully body mirror to looked at herself. She was amazed that she looked amazing beautiful she was in the dress and her hair styled in a loose up bun. She looked back at her friends "Thank you" said Kinara smiling at them and hugging them, then she remember one last thing. she went back to her hairdresser took a jewelry box. She open the box and take out a pink crystal rock candy bracelet that Ella made her, she then put it on her wrist. Then she looked at the clock and see that is 6:45.

"I better hurry, bye guys." Kinara ran out of her bedroom, and down to the hall.

A maid who was spraying the boquet of flowers on a vase with a water spray sees Kinara and so is caught in a twirl when Kinara grabs her hands happily.

"Oh! Hahaha..." smiling as she watched her go heading off.

Kinara seeing the others maids putting the finishing touch on the decorations even the one on the doors.

**The decorations are up everywhere!**

**So much than the heart can share.**

In the dining room, the maids were bringing plates and dishes to the royal ballroom, Kinara looked curious as she put up a plate and see that it had unique floral patterns on it.

**Who knew we own eight thousand salad plates**

Soon Kinara placed the plate back as she run the hall that lead her to the ballroom where the servants were decorating: a ice sculpture shaped like the sun, a portrait of the sun rising in the summer day. There were tables being set up withe different dishes and utensils as a few servants place up a ball like decoration that would burst out a rain of confetti and a banner inside.

**For years, I ran these big old halls!**

**Why have a ballroom with no balls?**

**Finally, we're opening up the gates!**

Soon Kinara headed off out of the room and down a hall where there is a door that led to the garden. She stopped near a knight statue and shake hands with it like it was a person. The armor arm falls off, so she quickly placed it back and walked off.

**Only see the people in these celebration**

**Isn't totally strange**

**But wow! Am I so ready for this day!**

Soon Kinara ran toward the door and outside, seeing the moonlight shines on her and the garden. as she twirled around some of her snowflakes materialize as they spun around her and up to the night sky and poofing into snow sparkles.

**Cause for once in my whole life**

**There's music, there is light**

**For once in my whole life**

**I am dancing through the night...**

Then Kinara take a walk as Minty flew and Jewel flying on one of the birds flew out the balcony window and landed near Kinara as she noticed them and held out her hands for them to climb on.

**Don't know if I'm elated or nauseated**

**But I'm somewhere in the zone**

**Cause for once in my whole life**

**I'm never alone**

Kinara nuzzling Minty and Jewel and smiled at them. "Oh, guys this year ball is gonna huge ,I can't wait to meet everyone again. Jewel and Minty made kissing and lovesick expression at Kinara like they're telling her if she'll meet her true love.

"Hmm... Yeah, right. said Kinara mockingly at them. She don't believe love at first sight like the ones in fairy tales. "Like I'll meet The one." Minty quaked annoyed and Jewel squeaked annoyed, Kinara just giggled .

Soon Kinara went to the room where all the desserts are and draped herself with the curtains.

**(Kinara mockingly) Tonight, imagine me gown and all**

**Fetchingly draped against the wall**

**The picture of sophisticated grace...**

**Ohh!**

Kinara twirled around the drape strings and hit her face with it. She uncover herself and stared at a bust of a handsome man.

**(Kinara mockingly) I suddenly see him standing there **

**A beautiful stranger, tall and fair**

As Kinara stand next to the bust with a hand fan, and see a bowl of chocolate bonbons next to her as she placed a few in her mouth and sing muffled abit.

**I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face.**

After she done, she looked at the bust in a mockingly lovesick expression and twirled around with it, but accidentally let go of it and it landed on top of a cake.

**(Kinara still mockingly) Then we laugh and talk all evening**

**Like it's totally bizarre**

**Like nothing like the life in I've led so far.**

Kinara whistled innocently before running away. Minty and Jewel ,who is now on Minty, back giggled as they flew after Kinara as she headed to the courtyard as she saw booths being set up as she saw a juggler showing off some juggling tricks and when he clapped the balls in his hands doves flew out.

**For once in my whole life**

**There's magic, There is fun**

**For once in my whole life**

**I'll get someone attention**

Kinara headed back to the castle and awhile went to the painting room as she climbed on a couch and jumped up to one of the painting as she imitated a dancer dancing with a man then jumped to another pretending to be swinging on a swing and soon landed on a another couch.

**And It's not totally crazy **

**If a prince fall for me**

**Since for once in my whole life**

**Princes isn't in my dreams**

Then she walked to a painting of different people gathered around for a feast. she sat down a couch looking at the painting with a soft smile on her face.

Ella ,all dressed in her gown and her hair in a french braid bun,looked out of her balcony and see the people gathered outside the gates. She walked to her hairdresser and sighed.

**Don't let them in**

**Don't let them see**

**Be the wise girl **

**You always must be**

She slowly opened a wooden jewelry box that contained crystal rock candy bracelets and a picture of Kinara and Ella when they were kids. She placed one of her wrist and looked at herself in the morning.

**Never conceal**

**Never fear**

**Put on a show**

**Make one wrong move**

**And the nightmares won't go**

**But it's only for today**

**(Kinara) It's only for ****today**

**(Ella) It's agony to wait**

**(Kinara) It's agony to wait**

The King and Queen looked at of their balcony and see the guest outside the gates. Melissa turned to a guard with a soft smile on her face.

**(Melissa) Tell the guards to open up the gates...**

Meanwhile Kinara watched as the gates were opening with a bright smile on her face as she was near an open window.

**The gates**

Soon Kinara headed off to the front door and waved to the people as their were escorted to the ballroom. She was happy to see the people again.

**(Kinara) For once in my whole life**

Ella heading to the ballroom.

**(Ella) Don't let them in, Don't let them see**

**(Kinara) I'm seeing all of my dreams**

**(Ella) Be the wise girl you always have to be**

**(Kinara) The day makes my heart run fast**

**(Ella) Don't conceal**

**(Kinara) The day I wish could last**

**(Ella) Don't conceal, don't fear**

**Don't let it go**

Kinara headed off to one of the hallway as she dances a little bit and ran.

**I know it all end tomorrow**

**So it has to be today**

**'Cause for once in my whole life...**

**For once in my whole life**

**Nothing's in my way!**

**OH!**

Soon Kinara bumped into Ella as she fell to the ground along with her.

Ella rubbing her head "Owwwww... my head."

"Oh, sorry Ella, I didn't see you there." Kinara apologized then she saw that Ella is wearing the dress. "Wow, Ella you look beautiful." said Kinara

"Thanks." said Ella "You look beautifuler" looking at Kinara's dress and hairstyle.

"Come on, we gotta get to the ballroom!" Kinara said grabbing Ella's hand and run to the ballroom.

* * *

In the ballroom, the guests gathered around the room waiting for the royal family. A trumpet player blow the trumpet, a guard walked near the throne and said "Ladies and gentlemen, Hail the King and Queen Heartling." Melissa and John walked and stand in front of their thrones

"Princess Ella and Kinara Heartling. Kinara and Ella walked and stand next to their parents.

"And Former King William Heartling." William, their grandfather and John father, walked next to Kinara with his cane. He been living with them since Kinara's birth. The crowd cheered and resumed doing their other thing.

"Hi, Kinara and Ella." said Melissa.

"Hi, Mom." said the girls unison

Melissa and John looked at their daughters and saw their dress. "You two looked beautiful." John said

"And may I say, these dresses really match to you personality, where did you get them." asked Melissa

"Well..." said Ella "Kinara gave this one to me."

Kinara looked away modest and blushing "Well, it was nothing."

"Well, of course not, They're absolutely beautiful." said Melissa "Where did you get?"

Kinara wide-eyed and try to come up with something "Well, mm...," They looked at her confused "Well, from dressing room, of course."

"Ohhhh!" said the family in unison.

"Yeah, the dressing room that used to be that crazy seamstress's sewing room, who Dad fired for that crazy suit and hair he gave him." said Kinara

"It took me two month get his highness hair back." said their royal butler as he walked passed them and walked away.

"Yes, thanks for the reminder Nigel" said John glaring at Nigel and groaning when they had that seamstress.

"Hello, your majesty." said the man and his guards who Kinara recognize as the Duke of Ferriton she met at the café. "I'm the Duke of Ferriton, It's a pleasure to meet your mastery." he bow down and his hair flipped back revel that he actually wearing a toupee.

Kinara, Ella,William,and his guards tried to cover their mouths to sealed their laughs but failed poorly. John and Melissa glared at them and they quickly cleared their laughter. The duke stood up and looked at Kinara like she look familiar.

"Excuse princess, but have I seen you before somewhere?" asked the duke, looking at Kinara suspicious, trying to remember if he seen her before.

Kinara bit her lips nervously "No, I don't believe we have met."

"Yes, but you look familiar somewhere." said the duke as his guards nodded in agreement.

"Well..." Kinara said "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I really have seen you or your guards before." Ella looked at Kinara confused on why she acting so nervous.

"Oh, well" said the duke "I guess we haven't." the duke was still suspicious at Kinara.

"By the way, Sir Ferriton." John said "These are our daughters Princess Kinara and Ella. Kinara and Ella bow. "And my father, William." John turn toward William but saw that he wasn't next to Kinara.

Then they all heard some snoring and looked them. They see William sleeping on John's throne snoring with sweat drop expression on their face.

Soon Kinara and Ella saw a bowl of chocolate bonbons on a table and grinned. "Well, with all this talk I think me and Kinara are gonna go the hors d'oeuvre table." said Ella

"Yep, see ya!" As Kinara and Ella walked to the table then Melissa and John continued talking to the Duke.

Soon Kinara and Ella went to the table and take some chocolates on each of their plates. "So Ella, what you been doing lately ?" asked Kinara wondering what her sister been doing while she been gone.

"Oh, nothing much." said Ella "Just reading and writing." as she and Kinara walk to one of the ballroom tables

"Oh!" said Kinara dully. All Ella like to do is reading and writing , like Kinara with the garden Ella spend her time in the library like she lived there.

"So, where were you when we didn't see you in the garden?" asked Ella

"Oh, I been at the library too but on the other side." explained Kinara using the same explained she used earlier.

"Well hello your graces." said Prince Charles who Kinara kindly remember and forgot he was attending the ball. "But, I'm Prince Charles from Northern Isles."

"Well, hello, sir Charles." said Ella as Kinara waved back. "I'm Princess Ella and this is my sister Princess Kinara."

Then Charles looked at Kinara and she looked familiar "Excuse princess, but you look awfully familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" still looking at Kinara.

Kinara quickly respond "No, I believe I had never met you before." Ella looked at her with a confused expression on her face about why do people keep thinking that they seen Kinara before and why she's looking nervous.

"Well, sorry it justs that you remind me of that girl I met in the kingdom." said Charles

Kinara wide eyed and bit her lip and Ella looked at her. "Oh really, haha how bizarre!" said Kinara nervously "people been asking me that question lately."

"Yes, she said she said coming would to the ball tonight." said Charles

"Well I'm sure she's here somewhere." said Kinara

"Princess Ella, would you mind if I ask you to dance with me?" asked Charles. Kinara and Ella wide eyed then look at each other. Ella not wanting to hurt his feeling. "Well I guess one dance wouldn't hurt." Ella said rubbing her shoulder. She never thought someone ask her to dance she spend the night with talk.

"Great!" exclaimed Charles. Kinara looked sad wanting to spend more time with her sister since she never spend that much time with her sometime in the days and balls,but knowing that she been studying hard with her tutor and she wanting her to enjoy herself. She gave Ella a sad small smile "Well, I hope you have a good time if you need me I'll be at the courtyard." as she walked out of the ballroom with sadness on her face.

* * *

It been about two weeks but I finally finished this chapter.

**"For The First Time in Forever Disney's Frozen" I made a remade of it**

Please leave some good reviews.

Bye and I hope you enjoy


	5. The Magic of Love Heist

Heart101 back again, and I got a new chapter for everyone. I would like to say thank you Suburbtimewaster for the reviews and Pm you been giving me, and I like your story.

Chapter 5:The Magic of Love Heist

* * *

Up in the night sky of Florabelle, Live another world where fairies and spirits live their lives, a world called Celestial. In the center of the Spirit World is magnificent castle, Inside the castle is a guarded door with guards guarding the outside.

Inside the darkened room, was three glowing purple chest with four crowns floating above them. The first one had a golden crown with 5 different colored gems and one big sky blue heart shaped gem on top, the second chest had a silver tiara with purple dimonds and a sky blue heart shaped gem on top, and the last chest had a two crowns, one of them was light gold with sapphires on each side and a snowflake shaped diamond on top and the another one is a male like crown with emeralds on each side and a green music note shaped gem in the center.

Suddenly a reddish orange aura glow flow through the air event above. It landed very far away from the chests as it stop glowing a woman with golden skin, long flowing red hair with yellow highlights, aqua blue eyes, wearing a red dress, and a black cape formed. She also wore black eye-shadow. She was Flammetta, the spirit of fire. The worst spirit in the Spirits World.

She started to walked to the chest until she sensed this is too easy, so she sprayed some kind of spray in the air and some laser beams appeared. She did some flexible twists and movement to avoid the lasers, she almost touched one when she lost her balance but regained it. Soon she was in front of them, she carefully grabbed them and the crowns and put them in a bag.

As she placed them, her cape touched the lasers and the alarms went off. The guards heard the alarm.

"What was that?!" shouted one of the guards.

The guards opened the door and see Flammetta. "Freeze!" as they draw their weapons.

"Freeze?" said Flammetta mockingly and laughed in sarcasm. "How about Burn?!" as she blew her flame powers on them.

The guards were launched across the room, impacting the wall so hard that it left their silhouette prints on it. Flammetta see the opportunity and run out to the hall. the guards fell down from the wall, one of them looked at the other and said "Call for backup!" then one of them picked up his walkie talkie and calls backup.

Flammetta run fast down the hall then looked back to see if the guards were following her. Then she bumped into someone and fell down the floor. "Hey, watch where you going you fool!" as she rubs her head, she looked up and saw the angry face of her arch nemesis, Eria.

"Flammeta!" shouted Eria with anger in her voice. Then she see one of the crown slipping out of Flammeta's bag and glared at her with her eyes glowing icy blue. "You dare to steal the Magics of Love!"

Flammeta glared at her and use her powers on her. Eria launched back and Flammetta makes her run for it. Eria quickly recovered and flew after her down the hall.

Flammeta looked back and see Eria on her tail so she turn herself to a aura and went faster. The people stand back as the aura flew past them and Eria following it with confused look on their faces.

The aura flew it's way through the door and Eria magically opened the door. Then it went to the marketplace and with Eria still on its tail. The fairies and sprits citizens was Flammeta's aura and Eria heading toward them and got out the way as they did. Flametta tried to lose her trail but Eria did not lose it.

Soon Flammetta was in front of the Spirits gates and soon Eria arrive with ice forming on her feet in anger.

"You know the Magic of Love is too powerful to handle!" said Eria

"Yes, but with it I'll be the most powerful spirit in Celestia!"

Eria was so angry ,her face was deep blue, soon she blasted her powers on to Flammetta. Flammetta react quick and blocked the attack with her fire powers.

Soon Eria created a ice sword and launched into Flammetta. They two begin to fight violently with a few almost close cuts, until Eria kicked her in her stomach and she fell down, but when she fell one of the crowns in her bag fell off and slide under the gates. "Argh, the crown of friendship!" yelled Eria then Flammetta looked back in shocked. The crown was almost close to the edge of the cloud that lead to the human world and was wobbling . "No no no no no!" said Eria and Flammetta together. Then it stop. Flammetta and Eria sighed in relief but their relief was short live when the crown fell down, they wide eyed with their mouth hanging until Flammetta's face turn red in anger. "No!" said Flammetta as glared at Eria and launched at her.

"You made me you one of the ultimate of power and now you're gotta pay!" With fire forming in her eyes, as she was on top of Eria.

Eria glared and kicked Flammetta in the stomach, while doing that Eria formed a giant snowball out of her hand and launched at Flammetta. Flammetta got hit by the snowball and was covered in a mountain of snow. Eria quickly grabbed the bag with her telekinesis before Flammetta popped out of the snow and was really not happy.

"Argh, prepare for my fiery rage!" But as she stick her hands at Eria nothing come out. Flammetta tried again but nothing still came out "M..my powers?!" Flammetta said in shocked, then pound her hands in the snow in "YOU FREEZE OUT MY POWERS!"

While she was worried about her fire powers, the spirit guards and police soon arrived "Freeze, don't move!" As they pointed their guns at Flammetta.

Flammetta glared at them and snarled "This isn't over!" Said Flammetta "I will be back for the Magic of Love and the crown once I know where it landed!" as she poof into red dust and disappeared.

One of guard went up to Eria "Are you okay, Princess?" searching for any injury or bruises in her but luckily saw none on her.

"Yeah I'm okay but the crown of friendship fell down into the human world." said Eria worriedly. The police and guards gasped in shocked "Everybody wait!" said a mysterious male voice, everybody looked back and saw Text with a tablet, a technology fairy and one of Eria's friend. " I got the signal on and the location where the crown is." Everybody ran up to Text and gathered around him. "Looks like..." Text wide eyed and look at Eria worriedly. "Greenville, South Carolina."

Eria and the other grasped in shock "What are we going to do?!" "What if falls into the wrong hands or head?!" "What will happen to the world?!" The police panicked. Then Eria grabbed one of the police's shotgun and shot in the air, silently everyone.

"Calm down, everyone." Eria said gently and calmy "Now, I know this seem bad, but I had a plan." Everyone looked at each other then looked back at Eria. "The Magic of Love will only work if the wearer is a kind person with pure heart, also the crown of friendship is only powerful if the pure heart is friends with the true elements of gifts. And since storing it in the safe room is unavailable now someone has to be the owners of it." explained Eria with a smile in her face " And I think I know just the pure heart person.

* * *

I finally finished with this chapter and I will be back with the next.

Bye and I hope you enjoy

Soon I'll be back with Kinara.


	6. The Big Night pt 2

I'm back with the new chapter and again I thank subarntimewaster for reviewing and PM me. And also encouraging me to continue.

Chapter 6: The Big Night pt 2

Excuse me for the long wait, but this month has been sad for me because my 90 year old grandfather died this month

* * *

Kinara soon arrived at the courtyard with sadness still on her face. She may love being outside the gates, but she love spending time with Ella when she often don't leave. But since Ella the oldest she has lot of responsibility and tutoring for queen, so not a lot time to relax and hang with Kinara sometime. Sometimes she wish she could show Ella the outside kingdom but knows that she would angry at her for being outside the gates for 5 years.

Kinara's sadness is soon silent when she hears a familiar voice of a person she remembered. "Sunni! Sunni!" said a 20 year woman , who was waving her hand at Kinara, with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a beautiful blue and purple gown with matching jewels. And she was with a group of people, two women and two men. She was Ann, one of Kinara's outside friends.

Ann soon approach Kinara "Sunni! You finally came." Ann said while smiling at her. " Hey Ann, now you know I wouldn't miss this for the world." said Kinara smiling back at Ann, she known Ann since she asked her yo help make a dress for sister at the Florabelle school play on her first day outside the castle gates.

"Come on, my friends have been waiting to meet you." as she grabbed Kinara's hand and dragged her to the group. "Everyone, this is Sunni." the group waved and said hi to Kinara ,who waved back and smiled,. "She's the girl I been telling you about." said Ann.

"Oh, so you're the designer who made that magnificent dress for Ann's sister?" said one of the women who had curly black hair in a bun and was wearing a magenta dress with floral design.

"Why, yes." said Kinara "though it wasn't easy find a sparkly glass like shoes like Cinderella." The group laughed "No really." Kinara said seriously

"Well allow me to introduce myself. I'm Grace, and this is Harold and Matthew." Pointing out to the two men.

"Have do you do." said Harold as he's shaking hands with Kinara.

"It's nice to meet you." said Kinara politely

"Oh, have you heard Prince Charles is here ?" asked Ann

"Prince Charles?" Kinara said in confusion.

"Yeah!, ayyh I hate that guy." Grace said in disgust. "He just never quits!"

"What about Prince Charles?" Kinara asked in concerns and confusion.

"He trys to get a princess in different kingdom to marry so he can be king." said Matthew as Kinara was in disbelief that someone would used a princess just to be king. "WHAT?!" Kinara shouted with her arms in the air as ice shot out of her hand and hits some birds turning them into ice but still alive. People looked at Kinara very shocked and Kinara laughed nervously. "Sorry." and everybody went back doing their business. Kinara cleared her throat. "So he uses princess just so he can be king?!" Kinara asked still in belief.

"Yeah, first he asks them to dance with him..." Ann replied as Kinara got angry. "Next, he takes the to a " romantic setting... " Matthew added as Kinara got angrier. "Then, he takes them to the " perfect area"..." Grace replied back the Kinara got so mad her face turn red. "Finally he asked their hand in marriage, but they end in failure. Harold finally said as Kinara cools down a bit.

" Then he moves to the next kingdom." Matthew explained.

"Oh that's good." Kinara said calming down.

"Yeah, and he mostly try princess who are heir." Grace replied then Kinara grasped. she forgot that Ella is with Charles. "Well guys, It's been really nice but I really got to go ballroom, ." as She ran out the courtyard, hiking her dress up for more speed.

"FOR WHAT?" Harold shouted. "HORS D'OEUVRES!" Kinara shouted back still running. "WAIT, BRING ME BACK SOME DEVILED EGGS!" shouted Matthew before Kinara was out of sight.

A woman watch Kinara ran with a soft smile on her face. It was Eria in a beautiful dress and she had the bag with the Magic of Love in there. "A pure heart with concern and protection for her sister and kingdom is definitely the one, right Fuzz?"

A pink fuzzy creature peeked out of the bag and cooed in agreement and soon Eria varnished into air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Melissa and John was talking to some guests,soon a guard walked near John with a nervous face. "Your majesty, I have bad news." whispered the guard

"What is it?" asked John in concern.

" We just counted 7,999 thousand salad plates..." the guard whispered as John looked back in confuse. "We're missing one!" The guard said worriedly but John wasn't worried. "Okay, well try solving the case of the missing plate." John said jokefully and laughing.

A man was sitting in a table drinking and eating some wine, Gouda cheeses and crackers when he happen to see a plate filled with variety of cheeses, fruits,and a loaf of French bread ran past him. He was in shocked and looked at his glass of wine. "I gotta lay off on the wine."

Kinara soon arrived at the ballroom and search for Ella and that heartless no good prince, but didn't see them anywhere so she asked the guard. "Excuse me, have you seen Ella with a blonde headed guy like prince?" Kinara asked in desperation.

"Yeah, they were gotta look for you in the courtyard but the young man suggest that they look for you in the garden." The guard answered then Kinara got worried, this is the "romantic setting" part of his evil plan. "They also said something about being outside the gates." The guard replied. Kinara start to wonder if they were talking her "Sunni" persona he saw earlier. "Oh, be the way have you seen a missing salad plate?" The guard asked and Kinara looked at him confused. "Noo, but I hope you found it." as she steeped away very slow still dumfounded and confused.

Melissa was talking to some guest when the duke came up to her with my piece of cake. "Excuse me your grace, but I would like to discuss about our trade for Florabelle's goods for Ferriton."

"Right, maybe later when I discuss this with my husband." said Melissa feeling uncomfortable about doing a trade with Ferriton.

"Back in my day we didn't have to discuss trades, we just give it to the people in other kingdoms in need." William commented still on John's throne.

"Was that before trades were invented?" asked the Duke annoyed about him disturbing their conversation.

"No, but wooden cane back then were used to knock fools head." William said he hits the Duke in the head with his cane.

"Oww!" said The Duke as rubbed his head in head. "Well hmm, cake your grace?" asked the Duke trying to convince her.

"No, thanks." Melissa said politely and the Duke frowned "Well then." as he was eating some cake "Nice cake be the way yet strange decorations though." "Thank yo.. wait what?!"

The cake with the bust that Kinara accidentally threw was on the desserts table and everyone looked at it strangely and dumbfounded. Melissa face palmed and walked away to talk to her husband. The duke's guards walked up to him with cakes of their "Have they said any about the trade yet, sir?" One of the guards asked.

"No, not yet but I can't wait to get my hands on these Florabelle's goods." The Duke said smiling greedy then they see Kinara heading to the garden. "I know i seen her before somewhere." said the Duke trying to remember where have he seen her. Then he and his guards see the plate of food ran past them and followed Kinara into the garden. The guards and duke stuttered in bewildered "Either I'm seeing a plate of food is following the princess or this bust cake got a strangeness in the taste!" The duke exclaimed bewildered and shocked.

* * *

Kinara arrived at the garden ,where all of the other guests are enjoying themselves, looks around to find Ella and Charles. Then she see Ella talking to some guests and sighed in relief. Kinara soon walked toward her. "Ella, then you are!" Ella soon looked at Kinara and smiled. "Kinara, where have been?, I been looking for you." asked Ella . "I was still in the courtyard and then I went back to the ballroom." said Kinara.

"Oh, me and Charles thought you was in the garden." Ella explained. Kinara gripped her teeth in anger and then cooled down. "Ooh, really?" Kinara said making a forced smile.

"Yeah, he just left to get some punch." said Ella. "Ella, I heard that you and Charles said something about the gates and stuff and I was just..." Kinara said worriedly.

"Yeah, he telling me about the places he traveled and have I ever been outside, and I said no." Ella said " I never want to be outside there." then Kinara got a little sad. "But don't you ever think about being outside and feel free?" Kinara asked. "Kinara look, you know we can't leave the castle, we must stay here where nothing can't ever hurt us." Ella said while holding Kinara's shoulder.

"But don't you ever want to feel the breeze flowing through your hair, the distance through of a field maybe even the Truffula Valley?!" Kinara asked looking sadly. Ella looking sadly now said " Kinara, we have to because its dangerous out there in the world, and if something happens to us there will be no one to lead the kingdom. I know how you feel but our duties comes before other desires."

Kinara lower her head quite sadden. "But the world isn't that dangerous." Ella then looked at Kinara suspicious and Kinara bit her lip. "What do you mean?" Ella asked. Kinara gazed around and then sighed sadly know the moment might come. "Okay, here's the thing I sorta..." soon closed her eyes as she turned her head a bit. "Ibeenoutsidethegatesforawhille." Kinara then peek to see Ella's reaction and saw a shocked expression on her face. "What?!" Ella said in shock then shook her head. "Kinara, I can't believe you been sneaking outside the gates. I mean how long have you been doing this and did anybody know who you were?" Ella asked in disbelief.

"For the last 5 years and no, I was the "Sunni Bell" girl.." Kinara said sad and nervous. "I know it was wrong but I couldn't help it. I was just felt so trapped." Ella shake her head again. "Kinara, this is just so unbelievable! You know you're not supposed to be out there, what if something terrible happened to you of if someone harmed you and we didn't know!" Kinara now got upset. "Now I know that but I was just so sick of being trapped in here like a caged bird and I know you feel the same way."

Ella groaned as much as she love to see the outside world but she is afraid if something happens to them like that terrible night from their childhood."Tell me something when are you going to grow up and accept the life you already have, and that you're not ready to leave the castle?" Ella asked upset and angry about it as Kinara got frustrated. "I don't know, maybe when you start to lighten up because sometimes you need to take chances in your life like you never felt before." Kinara turned around and crossed her arms, Ella huffed , turned around and crossed her arms. "I'll take a chance when fish start to sing." Kinara huffed as Charles came back with the punch.

"I'm back." Charles see Kinara and Ella with their backs towards each other. "Did I miss something?" Charles asked confused. "No!" Kinara and Ella said unison angrily. "Okay, so Ella have saw a nice area I thought we should check out." Charles said as Kinara wide eyed. She forgot to tell Ella about Charles. "Sure, I guess it would be alright." Ella said mad but uneven" Great! Lets go!" Charles said grabbing her arm as they walked.

Kinara was now sad and anger, Ella is ashamed of her sneak outs, but even though she's mad with Ella she can't let her be tricked and threatened by that heartless of a prince. Then she hears some quaking and see Jewel and Minty sitting on one of the castles monuments with the plate of food but half of it been eaten. Kinara gave them a small smile and took out her hand so they can land on it.

"Hi guys." Kinara said a little saddened but with a soft smile. Minty quack in concern and Jewel squeak in concern too. "Yeah, I'm okay. I told Ella about the whole sneaking out of the gates thing and she got really upset." Kinara said very sad and they nuzzling in her face to comfort her. "Thanks, but listen we have a serious emergency!" Kinara said as Jewel and Minty got concern. "Ella is with a prince." Minty and Jewel looked at each other with a "and that bad because?" look on their face and looked at Kinara.

"The big deal is that he is gonna tried to get Ella to marry him so he can be king." Kinara said then Minty and Jewel got worried. They like Ella and they never expected a prince would try to use him like he any different from all the other princes they seen.

"We need to keep a close eye on then, I need you too to follow them to this " nice area" and don't let them out of your sight." Then Kinara saw the missing salad plate on the castle monument. "And return that plate when you're done. " As she walked away trying to find them.

"Okay, we need search for Ella and what's his name." Minty quacked to the left and Jewel squeak as she ran to the right and Minty flew to the left.

Meanwhile Kinara was trying to find Ella when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." Then she realized it's Linda in a golden yellow dress. "Sunni, you're here!" Linda said with a smile. "Yeah, of course I wouldn't miss this for the world especially when they hosts it once the first month of the seasons. Kinara said then she see some man in his 30s waving at her. " Is that your boss Mr. Cafeman?" Kinara asked. "Yeah, I took your advice to ask him to be my date but he asked me." Linda said blushing in crimson red. "Ohhh, lucky you!" Kinara nudging at Linda. "Hi, Sunni." Mr. Cafeman said as he walked up to Kinara and shake hands with her. "Yes, its nice to meet you." Kinara said politely as a waiter with a plate of fancy hors d'oeuvres. They each grabbed one while Kinara use her telekinesis to grabbed one. Then she heard some quacking and see Minty and Jewel, who was now on Minty's back,. "Well, if you excuse me I gonna go check out the animals." Kinara said. "Okay." Linda said. "Enjoy your date." Kinara said as she walked away.

* * *

"Where are they?" Kinara asked. They flew to the left and Kinara followed them. Soon they appeared at the "perfect area" ,which had beautiful flowers and a pond that was filled with lily pad and swans, and the moon shining it's light on it, and there was Ella sitting on a stone ottoman and Charles standing on one knee. Ella looked uneven and was starting to regret coming here with him. Kinara,Jewel, and Minty hide behind some bushes.

"Is this romantic?" Charles asked handsomely. "Yess." Ella said uncomfortable.

Kinara got angry then ate her hors d'oeuvre but the spit it out. "Blegh!" Kinara exclaimed in disgust. Then Ella and Charles heard it and looked around. Jewel and Minty quickly covered her mouth to silent her. "Sorry!" Kinara whispered. "But it had caviar in it." Kinara whispering explained.

Ella and Charles quickly ignored the noise. "Ella, there's something I been wanting to tell you." Charles said as he hold Ella's hand while she felt more uncomfortable. Kinara, Jewel, and Minty got mad and looked closely. Then Minty quietly quacked an idea and whispered it into Jewel's ear who then whispered it into Kinara's ear. "Okay, but just when you see if he doing something bad to her." Kinara whispered as Jewel jumped on Minty's back and flew away. Kinara continued to look. "Ella, will you marry me." Charles said with his hand on her heart. Ella felt truly uncomfortable and shocked about it. She just met this guy and he want to marry her. "I'm sorry but I have to say no." Ella said calmly trying to make him understand but then she felt his grip tightened.

"Listen here princess, I have been rejected by other princesses and I'm not gotta lose a kingdom this time." Charles said evilly glaring as he hold her hand tight. Kinara was furious and was about to freeze him with her powers when she heard a some loud chirping and quacking. Charles and Ella heard it and looked and see a swarm of birds and ducks flying toward Charles. He let go of Ella's hand and ducked. They missed him but when he came back up they came back with pies and hit him in the face with them. Charles stuttered back then a big frog jumps in front of him and Charles tripped over it. He came back up and was soaking wet covering in pond moss.

Ella stand up in shocked, then heard laughter and saw Kinara in her hiding place. "Kinara, did you see that?" Ella said as she walked toward her. "Yeah Ella, He was trying to marry you so he can be king." Kinara said as she and Ella glared at Charles in anger. "Come on Kinara, let go. Ella said as she and Kinara walked away. Charles got of the pond and glared angrily at Kinara. "This isn't over princess, I'll be back with my revenge! But then he slipped on a lily pad and fell back in the pond. He came back up with a lily pad on his head and a frog who croaked.

* * *

Kinara went to the garden with a plate of fruit and bread and see Minty, Jewel, and the birds. " Nice job you guys." As she set the plate. "Though I still think Ella mad at me for sneaking out." Kinara said sadly. Then suddenly she felt something on her shoulder and jumped. She turn around and quickly saw a woman with blue skin and dragonfly wings behind her. She screamed in frightened and so did Eria then she screamed again ,only this time Eria covered her mouth with her hand.

"Okay, just calm down Kinara and relax." Eria said in a calm voice,trying to calm her down. Kinara nodded with Eria's hand on her hand. "Now I'm going to put my hand down and when I do you're gonna stop screaming okay?" Eria said as Kinara nodded again, then Eria put her hand out of her mouth.

"Wh...who are you?" Kinara asked with frightened on her face.

"I'm Eria and I'm a snow fairy." Eria said.

Kinara looked at her confusion. "Snow fairy?" She said.

"Yes, I'm the reason you have ice powers." Eria said as Kinara wide eyed. She was suddenly pulled into a flashback , many years ago when she was a baby., a blue person waving their hands that had a blue aura coming out of them and formed around her then she fell asleep. She snapped out of her memory world and looked at Eria. "You gave me these powers of ice that forms on my finger tips?!" Kinara said. "Wait was it a curse or a spell? Kinara asked.

" No. It was a gift also with your pure heart. And I knew you're the one." Eria said in pride for Kinara as she at her confused. 'I don't understand. What did I do? Kinara asked in confusion. "You did something that I never seen someone do. You saved your sister from a forceful proposal instead of letting your anger get in the way of stopping it. Eria said as Kinara frowned a little and then made a small smile.

"And now that I know you truly you're pure heart, you've proven that you've proven you're the one. Eria said. " The one? The one for what? Kinara questioned. Using her magic, Eria make a glowing image screen. "You see Kinara, we have a serious problem that will probably effect the Human World as much as the Spirit World too. We have three magical chests that contains 4 magical crowns, necklaces and bracelets which is called The Magic of Loves it's the most powerful magic in the whole world." As she shows in the image screen, the 3 chest and the crown floating above them. "But our evil spirit Flammeta has stolen them but I got them back, but one of the crowns fell into your world. One of the crowns in the image screen disappear. "It's the Love of Friendship crown and it only works when the pure heart is friends with the others elements of gifts and you happen to be the pure heart."

"Kinara Heartling, it is now your duty to find the crown in Greenville, South Carolina and complete the Magic of Love." As she took out the 3 chest out of her bag "As the owner, you are now the Ice of Pure Heart." She open one of the chest and took out a gold necklace with a sky blue snowflake shaped gem. Then she teleport the necklace to Kinara's neck. Kinara was in a state of shock as she examine the necklace.

"Whoa, WHAT?!" Kinara said in shock. "Me?! Owner of Magic of Love?" Kinara was truly shock about she being chosen as a owner of some magical chest. "No no no no nooo! I can't do this. Sure I got a bit of kindness and goodness in my heart but pure heart."

Eria then frowned sadly. "But Kinara, you the only one who can stop Flammeta or a cruel person from finding and wearing the crown." Eria said as Kinara looked away. "I need some time to think. As she walked away thinking. Eria, Minty, Jewel watched as Kinara walked way. "I hope she thinks this real through." Eria said worriedly to Jewel and Minty.

Kinara walked to the party area of the garden where Ella is. "Oh Kinara thanks for saving me from Charles "I should have knew something was up when Charles asked me about the nice area." Ella said to Kinara. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you at the garden ." Kinara explained. "Well thanks but I'm still mad at you." Ella said as Kinara frowned. 'I know." Ella hold her shoulders. "I'm sorry Kinara but I had to tell mother and father." Ella said as Kinara got sadder. "But not today. Tomorrow." Kinara got upset now.

"I'm going to back to the ballroom, you coming?" "I'll catch up." Kinara said as Ella walked back to the ballroom. Kinara walked to the garden wall and looked at it with remembrance and sorrow. Ella just don't understand what's the world like out there and now she gonna take her freedom away by telling Melissa and John. She reached her decision and walked back where Eria is. She looked at her with a straight face. "Yes, I'll do it."

Eria gave her the bag with the chests in it. "Oh, and you'll need this Pufflings on your way." "A puffling?" Kinara asked confused then she felt something moved in the bag. A puffling peeked out and smiled at Kinara and she smiled back. "Thanks, but why do I need this?" Kinara asked. "Oh, you'll know soon enough. Meet me back at the garden early in the morning okay." Eria said

"Okay." As she said it Eria disappeared. Minty and Jewel looked at Kinara " Are you going on a quest now" look and Kinara looked back and said " Looks like it." As she walked into the ballroom.

* * *

This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote but it's worth it.

I hope you enjoy it and give some good reviews for me okay bye.


	7. Let The Quest Begin

hey there. It's Heart101 again. I would like to thank subarntimewaster again for reviews on and I would like to thank blooodrosered, animefan17, kaafan10 for the watches on DevinantArt. You guys are the best writers and artist I ever seen and met.

_The Lorax Illumination Entertainment_

_The Ocs belong to me_

Here's the next chapter folks.

Chapte7 Let the Quest Begin

* * *

Soon the ball was over and everyone went home except the Duke and his guards , who came up to the king and queen in disbelief and anger.

"What do you mean no on the trade deal!" The Duke said. "Because we checked through your kingdom and you have made 10 trades and never paid them back." John said angrily. "So I'm afraid we must ask you to leave, Sir Duke of Ferret tongue." The Queen said as she walked down the hall with her husband.

"It's Ferriton! The Duke angrily respond. He and his guards walked out of the castle.

Soon everyone in the castle went to bed expect Kinara who was up packing her normal clothes, books, stretch pads, pencils, journal, a blanket, a pillow, and her secret stash of treats in her white backpack with blue snowflakes on it. Minty and Jewel watched her start packing and Minty quacked in concern.

"I have to Minty, if this friendship crown is really important than we have to go." Kinara said. Jewel squeaked "but what if Your parents know you're gone".

Kinara continue packing with a sad face. "Well it doesn't matter anyway. Ella gonna tell mom and dad about me sneaking out, and when they hear about it I may never be outside the gates again." Kinara explained as Jewel and Minty quacked and squeaked in shocked. "And this quest may be my last and only chance to feel the freedom I loaned for 17 years." Kinara said as she finished packing. She then hears cooing and she, Minty, and Jewel see the pink puffling peeking out of the bag on the bed. Kinara walked to the bed and picked up the puffling.

"Okay, what do you guys think we should name it?" Kinara said to Jewel and Minty. They shrugged Kinara then looked at it's eyes and it has eyelashes like a girl. "Well since its a girl I think the perfect name for her is Truffula tree she soft and look like Truffula trees from the tales Grandpa told me about." Truffula cooed happily at that name. Kinara giggled then yawned and so did Jewel and Minty.

"Let's get some rest." Kinara said as she changed out of her ballgown and into her sky blue nightgown. "We have a big day ahead of us." As she, Jewel, Minty and Truffula went to bed and sleep through the night.

* * *

The next morning at 6 o'clock. Kinara got up, got dressed in a sky blue dress, gray striped carpi like leggings and brown wooden sandals, she still had the Pure Heart necklace. She walked to her hairdresser, open her jewelry case and picked out a golden locket and two pink and blue crystal candy bracelet. She put it in her backpack. She picked up Minty, Jewel Truffula, and her fairy doll Periwinkle and put them in her satchel. She opened her door quietly making sure the coast and snuck out closing the door. She walked down stairs, down the hall quietly then she see her head chef Thomas heading towards the kitchen. She quickly hidden in a empty space between two potted plants. Thomas walked past her, Kinara waited until he left the hall and ran quickly.

She ran to the door that leads to the horses stable but she soon found out that its locked. She growled and think of a way to open it then she thought of one. She used her magic on the door lock and it opened. She walked to Applejack's stable and opened it. Applejack woke up and was confused on why Kinara was here in this hour. She explained to Applejack everything about last night and he understood, and they left out the horses stable. They soon went to the garden and there was Eria waiting for them.

"Oh, I see you brought your friends with you." Eria said smiling seeing Applejack, Minty and Jewel

"Yeah, I hope its much too much trouble to bring them with me." Kinara said petting Applejack's head.

"Of course not, company is better when sticking together." Eria said. "Now it's time for your destiny."

"" I'm ready!" Kinara said bravely and determined. "But how are we suppose to get to Greenville?" Kinara asked.

"Leave it to me." Eria said. "Now I need you all close together." She said as they stepped closer together. Eria's hands started to glow. "Trees soft than silk and smell of butterfly milk, Barbaloots lay and Swamee Swans fly, Humming Fish sings their finale, I summon you to the Truffula Valley." A blue aura flow out of Eria's hands and went around them. It covered around them and then they disappeared.

"Good luck you guys." Eria said knowing she can do this.

* * *

A bust in Eria's likeness is being mashed by a mallet. The person responsible was Flammetta who was taking her anger for losing the crown of friendship and the Magic of Love at the busts.

"If she thinks she can win that easily ohh she has a another thing coming!" Ranted angered Flammetta as she drink a bottle of hot sauce

As she continues to seethes, there were two spirit women one was struggling holding the bust and the other one was holding bottles of hot sauces. One of them had light pink skin with green eyes and purple hair in a ponytail with light purple highlights. She was wearing pink, purple and green plant like clothing. She was also wearing purple eyeshadow. The other woman had bluish gray skin with yellow eyes and blue curly hair with dark blue highlights. She was wearing blue, yellow, and gray bad weather like clothing. She was also wearing gray eyeshadow. Their names were Venus and Thora.

Venus placed one down on a stool in front of Flammetta as she continue to shout. "What does that frostbite making fairy thinks she is" "Does she..A little to the left. Venus shifted it to the left. Flammetta raised her mallet and smashes the bust. "has any idea on who she messing with? "I'm the great and powerful Flammetta well at least I was gonna be until I lost the crown." Venus placed a another bust and she smashed it.

"Yeah, when she froze your powers out too." Thora responded. "Do you have to remind me of that?" Flammetta respond angrily as she begin to walk away.

"Yeah, but that crown wouldn't be much useful anyway since its only powerful if the pure heart is friends with the elements that have five fairy sister's gift." Venus said. "But I need to get that crown and Magic of Love back." Flammetta respond. "But how you suppose to get them back?" Thora said. "There's no way Eria brought the back to the castle after that little robbery." Venus said knowing it still couldn't be in the Sprirt World Castle.

"Then Eria must left it to someone else." Flammetta said. "But what's the chance of that ever happening?." Venus said clearly not worried.

* * *

Far away from where Florabelle is, The beautiful breathtaking Truffula Valley was awake by a morning sunrise and in the middle of the valley was tent cottage. Inside the house, was a slighty muscular tall 22 year old man with short black hair and blue eyes sleeping in his bed. He's wearing a blue pajama with yellow bunnies on them. His name is Onceler. When the sun shined on his face, he groaned, not wanting to get up. He spend all night making extra thneeds he picked from Truffula trees. The sun shined even brighter so he gave up and got out of bed.

"Been up making your "marvelous" invention again?" A mysterious voice said. Onceler turned behind him and saw a orange, fuzzy, peanut shaped creature The Lorax.

"Yes if you must know." Onceler said annoyed as he changed into his clothes. "But I don't think I'll be selling today." He said then sadly. He tried to sell his Thneed for three weeks but ends up with tomato stained clothes.

The Lorax noticed the sadness in Onceler's voice. Even though he was still angry at him for chopping down a tree but he did made a promise that he would never chop down another tree and he been unhappy since his first try. "Well I'm sure you'll make a sell today." The Lorax said as Onceler got ingredients for pancakes for him, The Lorax, and the animals. Even though they invaded his home he still like having them around since he never had company before.

"Yeah I doubt it." Onceler said as he mixed the pancake batter and put it on the frying pans. "No matter how hard I try I never make a sell."Onceler said disappointingly as he double flip the pancakes with two spatulas and they placed on a plate with the other pancakes.

"Its okay, I'm sure there's hope for you and your thneed." The Lorax said as he put some pancakes on his and the animals plates. "Yeah, like hope is just gotta fall right out of sky." Onceler said pointlessly. Then suddenly they hear a big boom and went outside to look. They see the sky darkened and thunder rolled like the time the Lorax came. The animals in fear hid for cover, the Swamee Swan buried their head in the ground like ostriches. Onceler and the Lorax ran back in the house but looked out the window. A blue beam with snowflakes hit the ground in the middle of the valley and a massive cold wind blows through the Truffula Valley.

Soon the storm calmed Back at Onceler's cottage, they raised up with their hair and fur sticking out from the wind and with faces of shocked. "On second thought I think I'll go try to make some sell now." He said while shaking. "Yeah, I'll think I'll check on the animals to make sure they're okay." The Lorax said worried yet still shocked. "But first I need me some breakfast and some hot coffee to go through this morning." Onceler said as his stomach growled

* * *

_50 minutes ago Flammetta suddenly heard a big boom and went outside on the dark cloud. She looked down from the clouds and see thunders rolling and sky darkening. She immediately knew that it was a sign. Venus soon followed her outside and Flammetta turned to her._

_"Did you see that?" Flammetta asked. "See what?" Venus asked in confused. "Eria had found the new owner." Flammetta said as she got up on Venus's face. "But that's impossible, only a pure heart is capable to complete the Magic of Love and be the owner." Venus said in disbelief._

_"Exactly, and if they find the crown and complete the Magic, my whole entire plan will be ruined." Flammetta said in anger. Thora ran outside, panting tiredly. "Did I missed my job of making thunders and dark clouds again?! DANG IT" Thora said angrily as they looked at her strangely and she looked confused. "What?" Thora asked._

_"Anyway what are you going to do?" Venus asked Flammetta. "I'll tell you what " we" are going to do!" Flammetta said angrily as she grabbed Venus and Flammetta by the shirts. "We are going out to the human world to find the crown and kill the pure heart if she complete our plan is through!" She said with flames closing around her. "Now, where could she be?" Flammetta asked furiously._

* * *

Meanwhile as the storm stopped, Kinara and Applejack were lying on the ground with Minty, Jewel, and Truffula in her bag. Kinara wake up and slowly got up. Dusting herself off, she looked around and her eyes widened of her surrounding. She was in the place of her dream , Truffula valley. The beautiful orange and pink and red tufts of Truffula Trees and flowing river.

Applejack soon got up and saw the scenery with Minty, Jewel and Truffula peeked out of her bag.

"Wowwww...ITS so beautiful!" She said Amazed as she saw the view of the valley. "This is...the most beautiful place...I've ever seen." Smiling while walking with the others.

**For once in my whole life**

**I'm where there's full of wonder**

**For once in my whole life **

**There is freedom on yonder**

The animals slowly came out of their hiding place, hearing Kinara's singing. They see her with a few animals they never seen before.

**I been here sooner and never leave**

** Cause for once in my life**

**I'm completely free**

The animals start to follow them, not afraid anymore. Maybe these folks aren't so scaring and bad.

**Swamee Swans flying in the air**

**Humming fish sing with no care**

**Barbloot with Truffula fruit juice in their hair**

The animals was happily singing along with Kinara while following her. Kinara soon noticed them and went along with them.

**Truffula tufts softer than silk**

**Sweet smell of butterfly milk**

**I hope this excitement won't make me ill**

As she picked up a small barbloot and danced around with him.

The Lorax , who was outside after Onceler left, was checking on the animals when he overheard "someone" singing. He walked over where the singing is and see Kinara. "What the..What's a human doing here? He said.

**Cause For once in my whole life..**

**For once in my entire life..**

**Nothing truly in my way...Ah**

Kinara seeing the Lorax as she screamed abit in surprise of seeing him as she soon fell back on a rockshe fell down and tumbled out as she got up abit as she rubbed her hair though a little dizzy from the tumble, she then looked at him in frightened but in confusion too. _"What kind of creature is it?"_ Kinara thought in her head.

"Okay, first of all that was rude and second who or what are you?"Kinara said a little bit shook from the sudden surprise, yet she was curious about the Lorax-what was he?

"I'm the Lorax , the guardian of the forest and I speak for the trees." The Lorax said still looking slightly skeptical. "And may i ask who are you people and what are you doing? " The Lorax said looking at Kinara and her friends suspiciously.

"I'm Kinara Heartling and these are my friends." She said as getting up as she brushes herself off. "This is Applejack." With her hand toward Applejack. "That's Minty." Then Minty ,who was on top of Applejack's head,. "This is Jewel." who was on Kinara's shoulder. "And that's Truffula." Who was on Kinara's head. Kinara said. "Did you said you're the guardian of the forest?" Kinara asked.

"Yes, I am." The Lorax said. "Well it's a honor to meet you Mister Lorax. I never meet a nature sprit before." Kinara said as she reach her hand out to him to shake hands.

The Lorax still suspicious yet he shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you, Kinara." The Lorax said politely then he noticed Kinara's birthmark. He never seen someone with a birthmark shaped snowflake. "With the..uh birthmark?" The Lorax asked.

"Oh well, you see I was kinda born with a normal birthmark until this snow fairy gave me "gift"." Kinara explained as she rubbed her hand modest. "A..a..a snow fairy?" He then looked at Kinara's necklace and examined it, he see the snowflake shaped of it, he then looked at Kinara at shocked. "You're the ice of pure heart!" The Lorax exclaimed in shocked

"Yes, but why is it such a big deal?" Kinara questioned. "Because I'm from the spirit world and I know your gift bringer Eria. I was friends with her father, the Spirit King." The Lorax explained as Kinara and her friends got interested. "She been talking a lot about her first child she gave her gift to." Yeah, but I'm sure I'm not the only one with Eria's gift." Kinara said. "But you're the only one with her ice powers." The Lorax said as She and the others were in shocked. "She didn't know how to separate her ice powers from her pure heart when she gave her gift to you. After you, she started learning how to separate them and with you having ice powers you're the most powerful magical human being in the world." The Lorax replied as Kinara stammered. "Wh..w..ME?" She stammered. "Sheetz! First I'm the owner of this Magic of Love thing and now I'm the most powerful magic human being in the world!" Kinara exclaimed in disbelief to Applejack, Jewel and Minty.

"Owner of What?!" The Lorax exclaimed in shocked. "You have the Magic of Love?!". " Yeah, Eria gave them to me last night at the Summer Ball because some evil spirit tried to steal them." Kinara explained. The Lorax frowned knowing who this evil spirit is. "Flammetta." He said in disgusted. "Who's Flammetta?" Kinara asked in confusion. "Flammetta is the spirit of fire and is the worst sprirt of all, she been trying to be the most powerful sprirt of the Sprirt World." The Lorax replied in anger. "But why are you and your animal friends doing here anyway?" The Lorax asked changing the subject.

"One of the crown which is the one of friendship fell in somewhere in Greenville and I have to find it and complete the Magic of Love." Kinara said. "But how you get here?" The Lorax asked. "Wait did you came from that storm me and Beanpole saw? The big beam and thundering stuff ?" The Lorax asked. "Yes, Eria sent us. Um may I ask you a question, who's Beanpole? Kinara asked.

"Oh he some another human. He lives in the valley." The Lorax said. "Oh really?" Kinara said curiously but then her stomach growled and she put her hands on her stomach, she then blushed modest. "Sorry, I didn't ate breakfast this morning." As Applejack, Minty, Jewel and Truffula stomach growled too. "Neither have they." Kinara replied back. The Lorax then remembered the leftover pancakes Onceler had. He knows Onceler don't want any of the animals in his house but Kinara and her friends are guests now in the valley and need some breakfast for their energy to find the crown. "I'll take you to Beanpole's house he got pancakes." As he walked away and Kinara and her friends followed. "Are you sure its a good idea to go to his house?" Kinara asked worried. "Nah, he out for the day, and beside just a quick breakfast and we'll tried to find the crown in the Valley maybe it fell here." The Lorax said. "Okay!" Kinara said as he lead them toward the way to Onceler's cottage.

* * *

This fall break had given me an opportunity to do Chapter 7 without any homework or assignment and I'm so happy about that. So far Kinara had meet the Lorax, who will she meet next, will Kinara's family discove she's missing, will Flammetta know where she is, will I ever stop asking these questions. Find out what happens next on chapter 8.

Pardon for the grammar mistakes.

PS Onceler and the characters are in the Frozen version of The Lorax. I got the idea and version when I played that game called "Snow Queen from " and I got so addicted to it I decided to make the characters that way.


End file.
